


Steam

by Hagoofygoober



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, Sexual Tension, Summer, haha - Freeform, heat - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagoofygoober/pseuds/Hagoofygoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer's day, Barry and Dan struggle to keep cool due to the explosive heat wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> it was really late when i wrote this so idk if it's that good. it was just a drabble but idk

Barry laid there on his bed, his chest exposed. The hair on his chest glistened from the sweat that had coated it. His jeans were off as well, as they usually were, but that summer's heat wave had struck, and it was not good. His forehead was beginning to sweat, along with the rest of his body. Barry felt as if he was floating towards the sun, his face melting off as the heat resignated through his body. It was way too hot, but the air conditioner in their apartment had been broken since they moved in; the two were too lazy to call the guy who would fix it. Danny and Barry had moved in in winter though; the unbearable heat of sunmer was the least of their worries. But as the heat slowly crawled closer, they realized had not taken into consideration how harsh the temperatures would be in the late summer; it was hell, Barry thought.

"Barry," He twitched at the sound of his name. It was Dan who called him. It sounded like he was in the living room, where Barry had heard him fanning himself down with a paper plate for the past hour or so. Barry didn't even have the energy to wave something around for that long, and he had no idea how Dan had done it. He focused again and noticed how Dan's voiced trailed off, sounding desperate for a cool breeze once again.

"Y-yeah?" Barry's voice cracked; he supposed it was the heat that had made his voice so high. He rose to place his elbows upon his knees and turned his head toward the doorway in which Dan appeared, his hair muskier than usual.

"Call the fucking AC guy to come and fucking fix the thing," Dan was practically begging at this point. He'd asked Barry to do the task for days, but Barry placed it far into the back of mind, thinking that surely it wouldn't get hot; he hated himself for thinking this. Barry stared and noticed how Dan still was wearing pajama pants, of course they were loose and more for lounging, but Barry noted how they hung low around his waist, revealing his plaid boxers. He blushed at the sight but said nothing for a moment.

"U-uh, yeah. I'll do that," Barry muttered, getting up to walk around Dan. He tried to avoid eye contact, still embarrassed by how Dan walked around like that, but he had no room to talk, he was only wearing boxers. Barry's hand extended and it was about to reach his phone when Dan grabbed him by his upper arm, Barry's head twisting around in a fast manor.

"Damn, Barry," Dan stared at Barry, a grimace painted on his face. Barry grew nervous. He knew that grin Dan withheld on his face better than anyone. Dan's large thumbs rotated in a circular pattern, his hand squeezing Barry's arm softly. Barry hadn't known what to do, so he stood there, his green eyes gazing at Dan's brown ones. He felt a slight blush spread across his face once again. The whole scene mesmerized him, and he was so nervous of what Dan was to day next; the anticipation was nearly killing him (as was the heat).

"What?" Barry broke the ice, anxious by the sexual tension Dan was seemingly creating.

"You're just really fucking hot," Dan admitted, smiling deeply at Barry as he became redder. Fuck, Barry thought, why the fuck would Dan say that? He's as straight as his dick. This thought immediately set Barry's eyes on Dan's dick, but he caught himself and looked about, pretending not to see the slight bulge in Dan's pajamas. He hadn't known it was possible for his face to feel hotter than the heat surrounding them.

"I mean like, you're sweating buckets," Dan let go and wiped his hand roughly on his pants. He tried hard to keep his smile from spreading wider. Barry blinked before realizing what he meant, face turning beet red. He was struck with embarrassment and in all honesty did not know what to do. He figured he could do only one thing: do random shit.

"Oh, y-yeah! Fuck yeah! I'm hot. So hot," Barry had no idea what nonsense he was spouting, but he knew he felt like a complete idiot as Dan grinned and walked away, the tips of his fingers gliding across Barry's leg. Barry stood there and had no idea what to think. When he called the AC guy, his words fell clumsily over each other, thinking of Dan's rough hand holding his arm. He blushed again, and it was not because of the heat


End file.
